


Flowerfell(my way)

by Metariolu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metariolu/pseuds/Metariolu
Summary: all of this was inspired by the original creator of flowerfell, the fanfic "Overgrowth", and the song "secret garden". like the title said, this is my take on the story and how i wished it would go. this also means that some characters will act out of character throughout the entire story. so sorry for that.





	1. So it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> all of this was inspired by the original creator of flowerfell, the fanfic "Overgrowth", and the song "secret garden". like the title said, this is my take on the story and how i wished it would go. this also means that some characters will act out of character throughout the entire story. so sorry for that.

Once upon a time, the underground was visited by a strange human. Her name was Frisk. She was a rather small human with dark brown hair. Her eyes were the color of honey and, when you gazed into them, they can only be described as soft and kind. She was shy, but, when she did speak, her voice was pure and smooth. Unknown to her as she looked at her surroundings, she was the last human needed to break the barrier. She stood up slowly from the bed of flowers and began to walk off before hearing a small voice. “W-Wait!!”

She turned around quickly but saw no one there. She stayed still until she felt a tap on her foot causing her to jump. She looked down to find a flower with a face that would have caused her to run if it hadn’t spoke, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” it said, lowering its peddles in apology, “There are just somethings I think you should know before leaving.” Frisk hesitated but nodded in understanding. She sat down in front of the flower and gave them her full attention. The flower seemed surprised by this, but started speaking. “So, first, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Flowey. Flowey the flower. And yours is?” they motioned with their leaves at her. She spoke quietly, “Frisk. My name is Frisk.”

“Frisk, huh?” Flowey started again, “That’s a nice name. Well, Frisk, welcome to the underground. In this place, it’s kill or be killed, especially now that they only need one more.” Frisk tilted her head confused. Flowey saw this and explained, “You see, there’s this barrier at the end of the underground that’s keeping the monsters here. In order to break it, they need 7 human SOULs but they only have 6.” Frisk looked down at her hands. She didn’t need Flowey to explain what that meant for her. She stood up and dusted off her shorts before saying, “Thank you for the waning, Flowey, but I need to leave here somehow and I don’t think I could climb my way out,” she said pointing to the hole in the cavern’s roof, “Again, thank you for the warning and, if I never see you again, goodbye.” Vines wrapped around her arm as she saw Flowey uproot himself and clinged to her. “The least I can do is go with you,” he said once he was settled. Frisk smiled at her new friend and continued on. Little do they know that that small action was the greatest mistake they will ever make.

As they ventured through the ruins, many monsters tried franticly to take Frisk’s SOUL. However, with Flowey’s help, Frisk was able to not only avoid the monsters’ attacks but befriend them too. Flowey said that attacking back would be easier than trying to talk to them, but Frisk had refused. When they asked her why she doesn’t just kill the monsters to get stronger, she lowers her head and says, “I’ll be fine like this,” she smiles to them, “Sometimes, kindness is enough.” Flowey sighed before he noticed where they were. “Frisk, stop!” Frisk stopped mid-step as she looked to her flower friend. “What’s wrong?” she asked while glancing behind her, just in case it was just another Froggit. “We can’t go any further than this,” he said quivering, “This is Toriel’s house. If we go in there, we’re as good as dead.” She looked at him with a sad smile. She placed her hand on the vines keeping Flowey bound to her arm. He looked at her, silently pleading that they just go back. Both stayed silent as they stared into each other’s eyes until Flowey broke it by sighing, “Fine. You win. Just, promise you’ll be careful?” She nodded and raised her hand to knock on the door.

They heard footsteps behind the door and a woman’s voice, “Who could that be?” The door opened, reviling a goat-like monster. She looked at the pair for a while before speaking again, “Hello there. I do believe you’re a human correct?” Frisk nodded. “Well then, it’s odd to see you here. I know that that weed on your arm had explained everything to you and yet, here you are standing at the door of a monster.” Frisk lowered her head as she softly spoke, “I don’t mean to be rude, Ms. Toriel, but do you know how to get to the surface?” Toriel chuckled at the child’s request. “I may know but why don’t you come in first? You must be hungry after all that walking.” She walked inside and waited for Frisk to do the same. She carefully steps inside and is greeted with a pleasant smell. Toriel saw her reaction and smiled, “Like it? It’s a new pie recipe I’m trying out. It’ll be a minute before it’s done, so why don’t you go rest? You can use the bedroom. It’s the first door in that hallway.” Frisk followed Toriel’s gaze to the hall on the right side of the room. “Thank you,” she said before walking into the hall, leaving a confused Toriel in her wake.

Frisk entered the room before Flowey spoke up. “Are you nuts!?” he yelled as Frisk sat down on the bed, “You’re really going to do what she says? The moment you let your guard down, you’ll be an easy target for her!” “I was an easy target the moment I knocked on the door,” she said calmly, “If she wanted to kill me, she wouldn’t invite me into her home and offer food and shelter. Besides, we haven’t rested ever since we left that flower patch. We may not have another chance like this.” Flowey sighed, “Sleep if you want to. I’ll keep a lookout.” She nodded as she laid down on the bed and drifted into sleep.

Frisk woke up later that evening under the covers of the bed. She looked confused until Flowey spoke. “It was Toriel.” “What?” she said just as confused as before. “It was Toriel,” Flowey repeated, “She came in here while you were asleep. I was going to stop her before she could do anything but all she did was tuck you in and leave you that.” Frisk followed his gaze to the floor where she discovers a chocolate butterscotch pie. Her mouth waters as she took a small bite. It tasted wonderful as she took another bite. She decided to save the rest as she walked to the living room where Toriel was waiting. “Hello, small one,” she greeted with a smile on her face, “Did you sleep well?” Frisk nodded but Flowey glared at the monster. “Alright you snake, what are you playing at?” Flowey hissed taking both Toriel and Frisk off guard, “First the pie and now this? You’re not fooling anyone. You just want to make Frisk feel safe and then take her SOUL when she least expects it, right?” Toriel was stunned at the accusations that was thrown her way and, by the look on Frisk’s face, so was she.

She was about to scold her flower partner, but Toriel took off toward the basement of the house. “Ms. Toriel wait!” Frisk called out, following the goat woman. She ran until they were in front of a giant door. “So you think I’m a snake, do you?” Toriel said as her fist tightened, “After all I’ve done for you, you don’t trust me at all?” Her hands begin to spark with magic, “That’s fine. In this world, you can’t trust anyone, not even your loved ones. It only makes sense that you don’t trust me but don’t think I’ll let you go so easy.” Frisk takes a step back at that statement before Toriel’s hands became engulfed in flames. “After all, this world is kill or be killed. I want to make sure you can handle that.” With those words, the fight starts. Frisk again, like the other times, refused to fight back regardless of Flowey’s protest. She was down to 2 HP when Flowey yelled, “Fight back! Don’t let her kill you! Just fight her this one time and I’ll never ask you to do it again!” “NO!” Frisk yelled as she choose mercy again, “Kindness is enough. Always be kind.” Toriel looked shocked at the child. Even after all the pain she has given her, this girl still won’t fight. She looked over the child’s body and fully realized what she was doing. Toriel was killing the only person in the underground who still had hope.

She kneeled down and hugged her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered with tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry.” Frisk was about to comfort her until Flowey used his vines to pierce her SOUL. The mother’s breathing slowed as she turned to dust in her arms. “Got her!” Flowey said proudly, “We did it Fri-, Frisk?” She was softly sobbing into the robe of the newly desist monster as her LV increased against her will. “Frisk, what’s wrong?” Flowey asked. “Why?” she said lifting her head from the robe, “Why did you kill her? She stopped fighting. She didn’t want to hurt me anymore.” Flowey felt guilty for his actions and tried to think of a way to cheer her up. “Hey don’t cry. It’ll be okay,” Flowey said as she looked up at him, “You see, you can bring her back if you want.” The girl’s tearstained eyes lit up. “How?” “Well,” Flowey started, “you’ll have to reload your save. It’s easy. Just think back before this happened.” Frisk closed her eyes as she thought back to the warmth of the bed, the smell of fresh baked pie, and the smile that adorned Toriel’s face. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at the ceiling of the room given to her by Toriel.

She sat up and glanced around the room finding the pie and room the same way she left it before they went to Toriel. She goes to her stat menu to see her LV back to 1. A sigh of relief escaped her lips before Flowey chimed in, “Cool power, isn’t it?” Frisk looked at her flower friend as Flowey lowered his head in apology. “I’m sorry for what I did. I swear it won’t happen this time.” Frisk says nothing as she prepares to face her caretaker one more time. Flowey thought that she would never forgive him for what he has done, but Frisk outstretched her hand to him as she said understandingly, “Come one. We have to go.” Flowey wrapped around her arm again and noticed a small golden flower slightly hidden in her hair. He ignored the flower and the urge to ask Frisk where she got it from.

The battle with Toriel went much smoother than last time. Frisk had memorized and avoided the attacks effortlessly as Toriel grew more and more tired. The goat monster eventually broke down in tears, sobbing about how she doesn’t want to be alone anymore. Frisk tries to comfort her saying that she will try to visit her. “Do you really mean that?” Toriel says through her sobs. Frisk nods at her with a sweet but also sad smile. Toriel chuckles, “That would be nice, but I’m afraid that may not happen. You see, when you leave this place, you may not be able to come back here,” Toriel looked at the child with sad eyes, “But, I believe you’ll be fine. We’ll see each other again one day.” She and Frisk share one last hug before Toriel goes to leave. She turns one last time to say, “Goodbye, my child.” Frisk continued to walk out of the ruins as she and Flowey were greeted by bright light and sharp cold.


	2. Through the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Flowey try to make it through Snowdin, making new friends along the way.

He let out a tired sigh. He had barely anytime to sleep before his shift as sentry in Snowdin forest. The reason for his exhaustion was a combination of stress and late nights of his brother, Papyrus, cackling in the middle of the night while watching some poor sap get dusted on an MTT quiz show. He wanted to hopefully get some sleep during his shift, but, with everyone on edge because of how close they were to freedom, monsters would waste no time dusting him if he let his guard down. He walked near the door to the ruins, straying off the path slightly so that he was hidden in the trees. 

He was about to sit down and rest, but a strange sound alerted him. He looked to the path and found that the door was creaking open. He quickly hide in the trees has he waited to see who or what was coming out. He saw a figure, a little smaller than him, exit. He soon realized what it was. “A human,” he said to himself as he inspected the human further. He instantly knew something was different about this one. Normally when a human left the ruins, they would either severely injured, covered head-to-toe in dust, or some combination of the two; all being singed somewhere on their body. But, this one didn’t look hurt, had no trace of dust on them, and had something green and gold around their arm. He decided to sneak up on the human and get a better look.

Frisk took her first step out of the ruins and shivered. It was unbelievably cold even with the sweater she had on. She wasn’t the only one who felt it. “Why the heck is it so cold out here?!” Flowey yelled shaking some of the snowflakes off of him, “Can’t we just go back in the ruins, Frisk?” She smiled sadly at her little friend, “You heard what Toriel said. Once we leave, we can’t go back. This means we either keep going forward or stay here and freeze.” Flowey let out a sigh as Frisk began to walk forward. They pass by a tough looking branch, but paid it no mind until they heard a sound behind them. “What was that?” Frisk asked Flowey worried. “The branch,” Flowey said wide-eyed, “It was smashed like it was nothing.” She glanced around for any monsters that might jump out at them before continuing. They managed to walk several feet before they heard rustling behind them. She didn’t stop walking this time, but went a bit faster just in case they needed to run for their lives. A gate was in front of them when she stopped. “Darn it,” Flowey whispered as he huddled closer to Frisk, “What do we do now?” She was about to answer when she heard the sound of snow crunching behind her. The sound got closer and closer until the source stopped right behind her. “Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” a voice said to her, “Turn around and shake my hand.”

He waited for the human to turn. He wanted to see just how trusting this one was. He had different ways of finding out, but the most effective, and entertaining, way was the joy-buzzer. The one he had could kill any human, but what he was looking for was their reaction. If they’re too trusting, they would take his hand without question and die to the buzzer. If they weren’t, then they would either leave him hanging or try to kill him out of fear. He watched as the human turned around and was mesmerized by the sight. She was beautiful and almost made him regret stopping her when he saw the fear in her honey-colored eyes, but he had a job to do and held out his hand and buzzer toward her. She looked at his hand for a moment and was about to shake it when, to his surprise, a vine grabbed it first, taking the shock for the human. He found out that the green and gold thing around her arm was actually a monster. He chuckled as he watched the little monster quickly retracted its vine and yelling in pain. The human looked at him as he said, “the old joy buzzer trick. it’s always funny. the name’s sans. sans the skeleton. and you are?” 

“Like we would tell you, you stu-,” Flowey started but was interrupted by Frisk. “Frisk,” she said pointing at herself, “And this is Flowey.” Sans was surprised that she told him her name, and he was glad she did. “well, nice to meet you, Frisk. so, you’re a human right?” She nods. “that’s cool. i assume you know what that means here,” Sans said while shifting slightly. He wasn’t use to talking to people, let alone someone like her. She nodded again before saying, “Are you going to try to kill me too?” Sans looked at her surprised. He knew that monster were starting to become desperate to get out of here, but the thought of someone trying to kill Frisk was borderline unbelievable. “nah, never was a strong fighter,” Sans said while scratching the back of his head, “now my brother, on the other hand, is one of the strongest monsters in the underground.” They heard heavy footsteps coming closer. “speak of the devil,” Sans said as he turned toward the human and her flower friend, “i would hide if i were you. he’s pretty high strung now that we’re so close to freedom.”

Frisk looked around quickly to find a place to hide, but, with the color of her sweater and Flowey’s peddles, found nothing. She looked at the gate and saw that the bars were wider than she first thought. She took a deep breath and ran through the gate and quickly ducked behind two rocks she found on the other side. She had to lay flat on her stomach in the snow while putting a hand over Flowey’s mouth to keep him quiet. That’s when they noticed Sans walking over to them. At first, it looked as if Sans was trying to give away their hiding place, but Frisk saw what he was really doing. Sans was walking in the same places she was, but replaced her foot print with his. As Sans finished covering up her tracks, he walked pass them over to his station and waited for his brother. When his brother did arrive, the first thing he did was yell at Sans for not being home on time since his shift ended three hours ago. “i thought you wanted me to stay longer to see if a human came by,” Sans said lazily to his taller yet younger brother. “There’s a difference between staying longer and being late!” Papyrus countered, “Or are you just too lazy to get home?” Sans shrugged as he began to make bad puns to distract his brother. Frisk had to use all her determination to not laugh at the barrage of jokes Sans put out. 

Eventually Papyrus stormed off, his angry footsteps fading away. “okay. he’s gone now,” Sans called to her. No sooner had he did, however, Frisk busted into a fit of laughter. He had never seen someone find so much enjoyment in his puns, and he found her laugh cute too, even if he didn’t show it. Flowey groaned, “Come on, Frisk. Pull yourself together! We have to get out of here before he gets back!” She finally managed to calm down as she picked herself off the ground, “Sorry about that. I’m fine now.” “I hope so,” Flowey sighed before shivering, “God. Now I’m even colder than before. At this rate, I’ll freeze!” Frisk didn’t realize it, but she was shivering too, even more so than Flowey. Sans look at the freezing pair before speaking, “there’s an inn up ahead. you can go there to warm up if you have enough gold.” She looked at the skeleton, surprised that he was helping them so much. When their eyes meet, Sans quickly turned away trying hard to hide his blush. “w-well? what’s the hold up?” Sans said still hiding his face, “the flower’s right. he may come back and, if he does, you’ll have to sit through more of my jokes.” As much as Frisk would love that, the groan from Flowey and the chill down her spine all but killed that idea. As she was leaving, her turned to Sans one more time and said, “Thank you.” Sans was surprised by this statement and was glad she couldn’t see his now-cherry-red muzzle. When he was sure she was gone, he teleported to his room. He stared at the ceiling as visions of Frisk kept coming back to his mind. “what a weird human.”

As she began walking to the inn Sans was talking about, things were much more difficult than she thought. With the combination of monsters’ attacks and cold, she couldn’t make it to the town, Snowdin, without being hurt greatly. As she struggled to walk upright, Flowey saw the inn up ahead. “Keep going, Frisk!” he said cheerfully, “We’re almost there!” She walked into the inn and ordered a room. She put Flowey in a flower pot she found in the room and went to turn on the heater. Flowey let out a contented sigh, “I feels so nice to finally warm up. Maybe we should stay here a few hours, what are you doing?” Flowey turned to Frisk to find her void of all clothing save for her undergarments. “Well, I can’t stay in these all night,” she said while hanging up her clothes above the heater, “If I do, they won’t dry out or warm up right. Besides, I don’t want to sleep in wet clothes. I hope you don’t mind.” Flowey shook his no as he watched her climb into bed. “Well, goodnight, Flowey. See you in the morning,” Frisk said tiredly. “Night, Frisk.”

She woke up the next day and saw Flowey still asleep in the pot. She looked over her body to find flowers have grown over her wounds. She went to remove them only to be greeted with a sharp pain. After a few attempts, she gave up and went to shower. Once she was showered and fully dressed, she went to collect her still tired friend. “Can’t we stay here a little longer?” Flowey whined, “Do we really have to leave so soon?” “Sorry, Flowey,” she said, “but the longer we stay here, the bigger the chance of getting caught. It’s best if we just keep moving.” “I guess so,” Flowey said sadly as he wrapped around Frisk’s arm once again. They checked out and began walking toward the other side of town. When they exited the town, a heavy fog began to form. ‘What’s going on?’ she thought as they walked through the fog, ‘I can barely see anything.’ “So the rumors were true,” a strange voice said. “Who said that?” Flowey said looking in front of them. The fog slightly parted, reviling a tall skeleton with a menacing figure. “That would be me,” the skeleton said, “The great Papyrus.” He smiled at the now trembling pair as he continued to speak, “I heard from the royal guard members that they have found a human wondering around Snowdin, but, after searching for most of the night, couldn’t find a trace of you anywhere. I didn’t bother wasting energy on interrogating random town’s people when I knew that this was the only place you could go.”

Frisk swallowed hard before speaking, “If we’ve done anything wrong, I’m sorry. All we want to do is go to the barrier. May we please pass?” Papyrus laughed, “Let you pass? What on earth gave you that idea? There is but one thing that will be allowed to pass here and go to the barrier,” her SOUL flickered in front of her as Papyrus prepared an attack, “Your SOUL.” Before she could utter a word, Papyrus released a flurry of bone attacks. Somehow, one of these attacks separated her from Flowey. She quickly tried to run to retrieve her friend. Papyrus saw this as an opportunity and threw another bone pinning her arm to a tree. She closed her eyes and screamed in pain. “Frisk! Look out!” she heard Flowey yell through the snow. She opened her eyes and saw bones poise to strike her down at any time. “Die,” Papyrus said as the bones charged at her. She tried to free her arm, but it was too late. Her vision went dark as she felt her very being shatter.

She woke up screaming. She looked around to find herself back at the inn. She thought that it may have been a bad dream until she looked at her left arm; the arm that had pinned her to the tree. Where the wound should have been were golden flowers. She felt something in her hair to find another one. “So, are you going to tell me how you got those?” Flowey said as he was awoken by her scream. She stared down at the flowers, “I-I don’t know. They seem to appear whenever I get hurt or reset.” She tested to see if she could still use her left arm. Once she knew she could, she got off the bed and got ready like before. Flowey looked at her surprised, “Don’t you think you should rest first?” Frisk held her arm out to Flowey, “As long as I can use it, I’m fine.” Flowey sighed knowing that there was no way to argue against her and took his place upon her arm. She checked out from the inn quickly, filled with the determination to make it pass Papyrus.

Once the exited the town, they were greeted by that now familiar fog. She was ready this time. Once Papyrus was done giving his little speech, he launched his bone attacks like before. This time, however, she wasn’t separated from Flowey and Flowey used some of his magic to protect her the best he could. Frisk, however, still got hurt despite her and Flowey’s best efforts. At the end of the battle, she was left with 4 HP, no items, and more flowers on her arm. She didn’t show weakness and smiled sweetly as she offered to be Papyrus’s friend than enemy. Despite his looks, he gladly accepted them as friends and allowed them to pass while giving them directions to the barrier.  
As she walked by her new friend, Flowey looked at her curiously before asking, “How do you do that?” Frisk meet his gaze, “Do what?” “That,” Flowey said motioning behind them, “How do you manage to look strong while being hurt, get pass one of the strongest monsters in the underground without killing them, and make your friend without reason?! I can’t understand!” She smiled at her little friend. “I’ve said it before. Always be kind. Sometimes, kindness is enough.” As they walked farther into the cavern, the icy fog dissipated and the surroundings began to warm up. Once they reached the end of the hall, they were greeted by the sound of a waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is chapter 2. hope you enjoy :3


	3. Pass the waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but here's a longer chapter for you guys. Some of the characters act out of character at times, sorry.

“This feels so much better,” Flowey sighed as they exited out of the snow-covered area. Frisk smiled at her friend’s reaction before looking ahead to see a familiar figure and sentry station. Sans caught sight of the pair before saying, “never thought i’d see you two again.” “I bet you wanted us dead, didn’t you?” Flowey hissed at him. Sans shrugged, “if i wanted you dead, you would know it.” Sans caught sight of Frisk’s LV to find her still on 1. He was relieved that it meant his brother was still alive, but confused on how she managed to get pass him and the new flowers that were peeking through her hair and sweater. She must have picked up on his confusion and said, “The monster that was guarding the exit let us pass after we befriended him. Do you know him?” Sans chuckled, “i would have to be stupid not to know my own brother. so, if you made friends with him, i guess i have some reason to trust you.” “So you’re not going to try and kill us?” Flowey asked curiously trying to see if Sans was lying. He shook his head, “nah. told you i’m not much of a fighting type. i won’t stop you, but this place is full of trouble. watch your back.” Frisk looked at him nervously, “Is there any way to be safe?” Sans closed his eye sockets, “for normal people, no, but for people like you, maybe.” He reached under his scarf and reviled a necklace with a four pointed star on the end, “have you seen anything that looks like this?” She nodded. “they’re called savepoints,” Sans explained hiding the necklace again, “if you think you’re about to ‘bite the dust’, think back to the last place you saw this.” Frisk nodded and thanked Sans for the information before entering the waterfall cavern. 

The moment they entered the other room, Flowey realized that Sans’s words were nothing but true. The cavern were full of heavy hitting sea horses(?), relentless germaphobes, and tricky puzzles. Flowey looked at a now tired Frisk before saying, “I guess it’s times like these were you wish you could go 2 feet without something going wrong.” Frisk let out a tired laugh, “Yeah, but at least we’re making progress.” She look over to the wall behind her and saw words written in a language she never saw before. “Hey, Flowey. What does this say?” She asked him while pointing at the glyphs. Flowey glanced over it quickly before turning to her with a slightly worried expression. “Do you really want to know?” She hesitated but nodded anyway, wanting to know just what he just read. “Okay then,” Flowey sighed before reading the wall. It told of the war between humans and monsters and what would happen if a monster got ahold of one of these powerful SOULs. The last part of the wall was covered by an illustration of a disturbing monster. She brought a hand to where her SOUL would be. ‘My SOUL has the power to create that?’ she thought to herself.

As they reached the edge of the dock, they saw just one small platform on the end. Curious, Frisk stepped on the platform to see if there was anything under it. To her and Flowey’s surprise, the platform started moving across the water. Once they reached the other side, she stepped off the platform and watched as it retreated back across the water. Flowey and Frisk looked at each other, knowing that there was no going back from here. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before entering the next room.  
She looked around at the columns that loomed on the shore. She continued walking down the dock with an unshakeable feeling that someone was watching them. “FRISK! STOP!” Flowey screamed in her ear. She stopped and, no sooner had she did, a cyan spear flew a few inches in front of her face. Her eyes quickly shot over to the origin of the spear to find a shadowy figure clad in armor staring back. It readied another spear. Frisk looked behind her wanting to escape only to find the way blocked off by spears. She ran in the only way open to her while dodging the spears as best she could. Flowey tried to block the spears with is magic, but found that the magic on the spears were far stronger than his. As she continued to run, she felt an unbearable pain in her leg. She fell clutching her leg that had been skured by one of the spears. As Flowey tried to pull out the weapon, more came to claim Frisk’s life. Flowey could only watch in horror as she was stabbed in her leg again, her left arm, and her torso. As her SOUL began to shatter, she tried to think back to Sans’s advice. ‘Savepoint,’ she thought, ‘I need a savepoint.’ She kept repeating that word over and over again, trying to remember where she saw one but came up with nothing. ‘No,’ she thought as her SOUL started to shatter, ‘There is one savepoint I know. His.’ Her SOUL finally shattered as she was warped back to the last savepoint. Back to Sans.

“kid?” a voice called to her, “kid, you okay?” She opened her eyes to find Sans staring back with a worried look. She nodded. “are you sure?” he asked, “you were zoned out for a while there, sweetheart.” “I’m fine,” she said tiredly, “Just a little tired.” She tried to walk into the other room but feel to one knee. She gripped her injured leg to find that the flowers did grow over the wound but could still feel the pain that caused it. Sans walked out of his station and knelt next to her. “if this is you when you’re fine, i would hate to see you when you’re hurt,” he said as he put his hand on Frisk’s shoulder. She looked down, ashamed that she dared to make a friend worry because of her weakness. Sans sighed, knowing that she didn’t like to be a burden to others but needed help anyway. “here,” he said while wrapping her right arm around his neck and helping her to her feet, “i could help you. and don’t say you don’t need it because i’ll know you’re lying.” She looked at Flowey to find that he had the same worried expression as Sans and knew she was outnumbered by this point. She smiled at the ground before saying, “Thank you. Sorry for causing so much trouble.” Sans smiled back at her, “no problem, sweetheart.” The trio then began to walk to the next room and Frisk felt a little safer with Sans by her side.

Everything went a lot better ever since Sans joined the group. Most of the enemies that normally gave Frisk a hard time turned tail and ran at the sight of Sans. Those who were brave enough to stay found themselves making friends with the human that was there. Sans found it strange how the human dealt with the situation like this but didn’t bother to question it. After all, it was because of this method that he still has his brother. 

By the time they reached the glyphs again, Frisk had all her HP, could walk on her own, and even found a tutu. As they neared the edge of the dock, memories of the last encounter here caused Frisk to stop in her tracks. Sans looked at her, “what’s wrong?” Flowey tapped her on the shoulder when she didn’t respond after a few seconds. “Huh?” she looked at Sans when she was brought back to reality, “Oh, I’m fine. I just have a bad feeling about this place.” Sans knew that there was more to it than that, but didn’t try to ask further, “well, i’m sure it’s nothing. let’s go.” He held his hand out towards her, which she took gratefully. He lead them onto the small platform which then moved across the water. Once they reached the other side, they waited a bit before moving into the next room.

When they entered the room, Sans was on guard. He felt like there was something here and Frisk’s feelings didn’t go unnoticed. “Look out!” Flowey yelled suddenly. Frisk and Sans let go of each other’s hands and pulled away from each other as a spear was shot between them. Sans looked across the bay to see a knight in armor and looked back at Frisk to see her frozen in fear. The knight prepared to fire another spear. “well, don’t just stand there! RUN!” Sans yelled pushing Frisk to run in front of him. As she ran, Sans used his magic to protect her from the spears. Most of the spears shattered once it came into contact with his magic, but some managed to get pass it, coming dangerously close to Frisk. They made it to the other room but still heard footsteps of the pursuer behind them. “What do we do now?” Flowey said anxiously while Frisk started to panic. Sans looked to the tall grass in front of them as an idea came to mind. “this way,” he said as he took Frisk’s hand and lead her into the grass. Once they were halfway through the grass, however, Sans pulled them to the right and put a hand over her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her to try and hide some of the colors on her sweater with his jacket as they waited. The sound of the footsteps came closer and closer until it was right next to them. They closed their eyes (and eye sockets) and waited. The attack missed them and instead grabbed a small monster child. The knight seemed confused at this discovery and put the child down. It looked around for a few seconds before turning and leaving the way it came. Sans saw this as an opportunity and pulled Frisk to the other side and removed his hand from her mouth. “they’re gone now,” Sans said as he waited for her to snap out of it. “I never want to go through that again,” she said when she finally calmed down. “That makes two of us,” Flowey chimed in. Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at the two before look to the left. “well, here’s a savepoint. you might want to remember this place, just in case,” Sans told her as he began to walk to the next room. Frisk looked over to the savepoint and knew that this place wasn’t going to leave her mind anytime soon. After that, she rejoined Sans in the other room and continued on their journey.

(just thought it would be cute to add this part. Feel free to skip)  
The next few rooms were quite. There were still monsters and a squid thing (Onion-san), but nothing to frightening. However, it seemed that Frisk was still tense from the encounter with the knight. Flowey had an idea. He remembers how sometimes Frisk would start humming or singing to herself when walking or even fighting. He tapped Sans on the shoulder. “Hey Sans. Let’s try something before we go to the next room.” Sans looked at him confused as Flowey started to sing notes, “what are you doing?” “Just do it. Trust me,” Flowey said as he kept singing. Sans didn’t know what the purpose was but sang along anyway. Once Sans had it down, Flowey deviated from it as Sans kept singing his part. Frisk recognized what they were singing and began to sing the melody. Soon, their singing attracted monsters and some, like Shyren, even joined in. Eventually, they had to stop, but Frisk was much calmer now and made many more friends (and a star as Shyren left to go on a world tour).  
(and that’s the end of the filler. Back to the story)

In the next room was a statue with water pouring on it. It almost looked like it was protecting something under it. When they walked into the room after that, there was a bin full of umbrellas that were big enough for at least two people. Sans grabbed one and saw Frisk grab one too. “one’s big enough for all of us,” Sans said with a slightly confused look on his face, “we don’t need two.” “It’s not for me,” she responded as she began to walk back. Confused, Sans followed her to find that she was going to put the umbrella on the statue. Sans was about to laugh when he saw her give the statue the umbrella but stopped when music began radiating from it. Happy with her accomplishment, the group decided to stay a little while longer before moving on.

Despite how close they were together, Frisk couldn’t help but feel a little cold while walking through the rain(?). Not to mention that she was starting to feel sleepy from the journey. They soon found themselves in front of a steep cliff. “how are we going to get up there?” Sans asked while staring at the top of the cliff. She shrugged as she felt Flowey tug at her arm lightly. “I have an idea,” Flowey said as he pointed to the ground, “Put me down.” She looked at him curiously before kneeling down to the floor. Flowey planted himself and disappeared into the ground. A few seconds later, a green vine crept down from the top of the cliff. Both Sans and Frisk looked up before Flowey yelled, “Come on up guys.” Sans looked at her, “after you.” She carefully took Flowey’s vine as he began to pull her up, water from the cavern’s roof blurring her eyesight. Once Frisk was safely at the top, Sans put the umbrella back in a nearby bin and waited for Flowey to send the vine back down. Once the group was reunited at the top of the cliff, both Flowey and Frisk were exhausted. “what’s going on with you guys?” Sans asked as he looked at the pair. He knew why Flowey was tired but wanted to ask anyway because he didn’t know how they were so tired but he felt just fine. “Well you know why he’s tired,” Frisk started as Flowey wrapped around her arm again, “With me, it’s cold and I haven’t slept in a while.” Sans looked at her in understanding. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Frisk felt something warm and heavy on her shoulders. It was Sans’s coat and Sans was kneeling right in front of her. “come on,” he said looking back at her. “Huh?” she said still confused as before. “you said you were tired, right?” Sans said fighting back his blush, “i’ll carry you while you rest. That way, you can take it easy and we won’t lose progress.” She hesitated for a moment before accepting Sans’s offer. Once she was settled, Sans stood up and Flowey wrapped his vines around them in such a way where Sans could run if he had to and not lose them in the process. Sans began walking into the next room, unaware of the eerie presence awaiting them.

He walked on what appeared to be a wooden walkway. He didn’t pay much attention to it or the other walkway beneath them. He didn’t stop until he felt a sudden chill in the air. Frisk and Flowey noticed it too. “What was that?” Flowey asked secretly hoping it was just his imagination. “i don’t know,” Sans said while looking in front of them, “maybe it was just the-“ Sans’s sentence was cut short as a blue circle appeared on the ground in front of them. Two more showed behind them and then suddenly they were everywhere. Seconds later, spears shot up from where the circles were and the knight showed themselves on the walkway beneath them. “you have got to be KIDDING ME!” Sans yelled as he took off with Frisk and Flowey in tow. They were forced to run in a wooden walkway maze while dodging the floor spears summoned by the knight. If it wasn’t for Frisk’s help, Sans would have simply ran in circles in a panic. Once they found their way out of the maze, Sans skidded to a halt once they figured out where they had ran. “A dead end!?” Flowey yelled as he looked over the edge. “this is not good,” Sans said, “we have to go back.” “I don’t think that’s an option anymore,” Frisk whispered while staring behind them. Sans turned to find the knight blocking the only way out. It summoned spears and used them to cut away the platform the group was standing on to make it fall away. Before the group could fall too far, however, Sans grabbed on to the edge of the platform that was still standing with Frisk holding on desperately to his other arm with Flowey in between them both. He tried to hold on as best he could, but the knight was right above them. It seemed to smirk as it stepped on Sans’s hand. He yelped in pain but didn’t let go knowing that he was the only thing keeping them from falling. Sans looked into the eyes of the knight and knew what it was going to do next. In one swift move, the knight pushed Sans’s hand off of the platform and watched as the group fell, their screams echoing in the darkness.

Frisk was the first to wake up. She found that they had landed on a bed of golden flowers. Flowey was still wrapped around her arm and was breathing softly letting her know that he was okay. Her eyes widened as her eyes quickly darted around. She gasped as she saw Sans lying on the flower bed motionless. “Sans!” she cried out as she cradled him in her arms and shook him lightly, “Sans! Are you okay!? Please wake up!!” While Flowey was awakened by his friend’s plea, Sans didn’t so much as twitch. Her eyes began to water as she whispered, “please… please wake up.” A lone tear escaped her now closed eyes and fell onto Sans’s cheek. Moments later, he shifted slightly. She looked down to see that he was starting to wake. Sans opened his eye sockets half way as his gaze meet hers. “Frisk?” he said weakly as he was meet with an affectionate hug. “Thank god,” was all that he could hear her say as she began to hold him tighter, “I almost thought we lost you.” Sans pulled away as best he could as he said, “it’ll take a lot more than a fall to kill me,” he winces, “but i would be lying if i said that that didn’t hurt.” Flowey chimed in again, “I think it’s safe to say that we should find a good place to hide a recover. If we stay here, that knight may come to try a find Frisk’s SOUL and if they find us here alive…” Flowey shuddered thinking about what would happen to them. “he’s right,” Sans said as he looked at her, “we need to find somewhere to go. in this condition, we wouldn’t be able to fight off a Moldsmal.” Sans stood up, but, after a few steps, fell to one knee wincing. ‘darn it,’ Sans thought to himself, ‘how could a fall do this much damage?’ He felt Frisk take his arm and wrapped it around her, similar to how he did to her at the start of Waterfall, as they stood up again. She smiled at him, “I could help you. And don’t say you don’t need it because I’ll know you’re lying.” Sans couldn’t help but smile back as the human turned his own words against him. “thank you, sweetheart,” he said as they continued through the cavern.

Luck did seem to be with them for now. They found a friend from the ruins who seemed to live near there. They didn’t mind letting the group take shelter in their house when they remembered what Frisk had done for them in the ruins and how hurt the group was. Once Frisk was rested and Sans could move freely on his own again, they thanked their host and went on their way. They walked into the next room to find three ways to go. “Where do we go from here?” Frisk asked while glancing at the different ways. “the only way we can go is straight,” Sans said calmly, “the path on the right leads to a river and the one on the left leads to a shop ran by an old turtle.” She thought for a moment before saying, “Let’s go to the shop first. I need to get more healing items.” Sans nodded as he lead the way to the shop.

At the end of the tunnel, there was the old turtle sitting on a rock. He looked up at them, “Oh, hello there, Sans! Come to tell me more of your bad jokes?” Sans chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, “not this time, Mr. Gerson. we were wondering if you could help us.” Gerson looked confused for a moment before he saw Frisk and Flowey standing behind the skeleton. “Well, I’m sure I got something that may help you out,” he said as he starts rummaging through his things, “If you just need healing, Crab Apples are good to have. Feelin’ a little slow? Sea Tea will put a little pep in your step. Not too good at getting out of the way when you need to? Cloudy Glasses or Torn Notebook won’t protect you much when you get hit, but it gives you a little more time to breath. Any of these things sound good?” Frisk looked at each item carefully before buying a few Crab Apples, a Sea Tea, and, to Sans’s surprise, the Torn Notebook. “never thought you would buy a weapon,” he said still shocked. “I’m not fighting anything, if that’s what you think,” she said as she exchanged the stick for the notebook, “Even so, the ability seems worth the drop in AT.” Gerson laughed, “Well I’ll be darned! That’s the first time I’ve EVER heard a human say THAT! You really are somethin’ else.” She chuckled softly as she thanked him and turned to leave. “Take care out there,” he said before looking to Sans with a serious expression, “Especially you, Sans.” “i’ll try my best, old timer,” he responded as he walked with Frisk and Flowey back to the split paths.

“What did he mean by that?” Flowey asked Sans when they were back where they started, “Is there something you’re not telling us?” Sans stopped walking and looked down at the floor. “it’s not like i’m hiding anything from you,” he started, his eyes never leaving the floor, “it’s the simple fact that i’m here.” Frisk looked at him sadly as he continued, “since i’m helping a human, i’m a traitor to all monsters. and when you’re a traitor, the only thing you can look forward to is execution,” he laugh softly, “not that there was much hope for me anyway. like i said before, i’m not a strong fighter. one hit from a strong enough attack and i’m as good as dead. the only reason i’ve survived this long was my brother.” Frisk approached him when she saw his pupils had vanished and his hand clutching the savepoint star he wore around his neck. She could see him shaking as he said, “no matter what i do, i’m just going to die anyway.” “No you’re not,” she said softly as she hugged him, “You’re going to be fine. We’ll make it out of here together.” Sans hesitated for a moment before returning Frisk’s embrace. Once their hug was over, Frisk took his hand and lead him, all while Sans was thinking quietly how someone so pure could ever be friends with him.

The next two rooms were a bit strange. From following a trail lit by mushrooms to strange dog/cat monsters wanting to pet Frisk with noodle arms, Sans had a hard time keeping up because even he was still trying to figure out what the heck was going on. After they made it through the mushroom room, they stumbled about in the lantern room. Sans’s eye glow helped them a bit, but red light in a dark room doesn’t really help much. When they made it through that room, they had to wade through water in almost no light. When they reached the other side other the room, they saw one lone blue flower. ‘That’s strange,’ Frisk thought as she looked at it, ‘I’ve seen many of those in the other rooms, but why does this one seem different?’ She was shocked when she heard a voice coming from it. “Behind you,” the flower said threatenatly. The group quickly turned around to find the knight standing there.

She quickly hid behind Sans as he held his ground, “should have expected nothing less from you, Undyne.” She laughed, “Well, I would have never thought that a coward like you would make it this far. After all, the only thing protecting you was your brother. But now that you’re a traitor, I finally have a good excuse to get rid of you.” Undyne summoned a spear and took a powerful step towards them. Sans and Frisk took a step back. Sans knew Undyne wasn’t just after Frisk anymore. As Undyne began to charge at them, Sans used his magic to slam her into a nearby wall. He didn’t do enough to do damage, but he at least knocked the wind out her. Sans grabbed Frisk’s hand as they ran pass her. They saw another path and ran that way. Once Undyne got her breathe back, she followed them. She somehow managed to get in front of them and cut them off at her arena. She turned their SOULs green as she threw a spear and Frisk, missing her slightly. “You two won’t get away from me,” she said as she began launching projectiles at the group. Since Flowey was still on Frisk’s arm, he was safe when Frisk grabbed the spear that Undyne threw at her to defend herself. Sans was a bit further away from Frisk, but didn’t need her help to defend himself. Since Undyne’s magic kept him rooted in the same spot, he had no choice but to play by her rules and summoned a bone to block.

As they both blocked the projectiles, the smile on Undyne’s face widened. She didn’t know why, but seeing the human block her attacks seemed fun. She thought she spice it up a bit and hurled another spear at them while turning their SOULs back to normal. She watched in amusement as the human jumped over her spear as the one in the human’s hands disappeared and Sans duck under it. She waited for them to make their next move. She saw the human’s hand move close to the fight button and got ready. However, instead of attacking, the human and the rest of the group quickly turned and ran deeper into the cave. She stood there for a second confused until she took off after them. She had to admit that they were fast since it wasn’t until that they reached the Hotland welcome sign that she caught up with them. And even then, it was only because they stopped to take a call from Papyrus. She threw another spear, which the human promptly picked up, as she started the battle again. She forgot one important thing though. She didn’t turn their SOULs green again, which meant that Sans could use his magic to get out of the way of the attacks instead of blocking. When one of the attacks managed to pin San’s sweater to the wall, she quickly prepared an attack that would end him once and for all. But, at that moment, something passed by her face quickly. She looked back to see that it was one of her own spears that she had thrown at the human with a small, faded ribbon tied to the end of it. She looked forward again ready to kill the human only to find that she was the only one there. “Did that human…use MY spear…as a decoy?” she whispered in disbelief. She got up and quickly ran into Hotland after them.

When they entered Hotland, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. “For a second there, I thought that you were actually going to kill her,” Flowey said looking up at Frisk, “Good thinking. Using that ribbon on her spear was genius!” Sans look up at her. “yeah,” he said tiredly, “not the first thing i would have done.” She was about to thank them but was cut short by the sound of metallic footsteps behind them. They looked to see a very tired Undyne still trying to get them. They were about to run again until Undyne collapsed on the bridge. “Come on!” Flowey yelled while pulling on her arm, “Now’s our chance to get out of here.” “We can’t just leave her like this,” she countered, “At this rate, she’ll die!” Sans was tempted to make a pun about fried fish, but decided against it thinking that maybe he should stay out of this. “Frisk, she tried to kill you!” Flowey said starting to get angry at the human. “Everyone has tried to kill me!” Frisk yelled in a tone that took everyone by surprise. She looked down at the ground as her hands balled up into a fist, “Everyone has tried to kill me, but I won’t kill them. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that someone needed help and I stood by and did nothing.” She walked over to a nearby water cooler and gave the cup of water to Undyne. Once Undyne was hydrated again, she stood up. Sans thought that she was going to try to kill them again, but was surprised to see her just turn and leave. Frisk started to walk passed him. “Let’s keep going,” was all she said as they moved into the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i skipped over Grillby's, but I didn't feel like it was needed. Also, thanks for taking time to read this. It really means a lot. Hope you guys have a great day :3


	4. I made a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up. Hope you like it and enjoy the holidays coming up in a few days

As they entered Hotland, a giant lab loomed ahead. Frisk saw a savepoint in front of the impressive structure and decided to keep it in mind just in case something went wrong. They approached it and the door opened to them. Sans stepped in first to show Frisk that it was okay when he saw how nervous she was. She followed his example and stepped in with him. In the dark room, they saw a lone figure standing in front of a giant surveillance monitor holding what seemed to be a clipboard. It look at them before saying, “I was wondering when you would show up.” The lights turned on, reviling a small orange drake in a lab coat. “Who are you?” Frisk asked a little unnerved by the look the drake was giving them. The drake sighed in annoyance, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you, since you made it here and all. I am Dr. Alphys, the royal scientist. And before you ask, yes. I have been observing you the moment you left the ruins.” Sans took a step toward Alphys, “were you the one who told Undyne where she was?” “Of course,” she said nonchalantly closing her eyes, “As the royal scientist, I’m supposed to report my findings to whoever needs it.” She then opened her eyes and glared at Flowey, “That is what we are suppose to do, but a certain someone didn’t do that.” Flowey started to tremble. “But that’s all in the past now,” Alphys sighed as she pushed up her glasses, “Right now, I have bigger things to worry about than a couple of traitors and a human.”

“Like what?” Frisk asked curiously. “My my. You’re a nosey one aren’t you?” Alphys said sarcastically as she tries to turn and leave. Sans uses his magic to stop her as he says, “answer the question.” She sighed again while folding her arms and closing her eyes, knowing that there was no way to get out of this. “Well if you must know, I have to hurry and alter a program for a certain robot,” she said to them. Sans looked at her confused, “What’s wrong with him?” “To be honest nothing,” she said shrugging her shoulders, “The problem is in his shows. No one wants to go on it and the audience is getting tired of the same weak monsters getting dusted. He’s become more desperate and now that there’s a traitor among us,” she opened one of her eyes and looked at Sans, “he thinks he’s found himself a new contestant.”  
Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. The lights turned off and something could be heard coming through the wall. “Oh no,” Flowey whispered as his vines wrapped tighter around Frisk for comfort. “Oh yes!” a loud robotic voice boomed, “Welcome beauties,” a hidden spotlight reviled a rectangular robot with arms and a mic while one wheel was somehow supporting all that weight, “to today’s quiz show!” Suddenly, music began to play as a spotlight shined on the confused group and unimpressed scientist with colorful lights dancing around them. “Oh boy, I can tell that this is going to be a great show!” the robot said cheerfully, “Everyone give a big hand for our wonderful contestant!” As the robot clapped with a clapping track playing somewhere else, confetti rained down on Sans. He seemed slightly unnerved by the attention he was getting now that he knew he was at the center of it instead of Frisk. The robot couldn’t help by chuckle a bit as he said, “Never played before, handsome?” Sans’s response was a glare as he continued, “Don’t worry. We only have one rule. Answer correctly, OR EVERYONE DIES!” And with that, the battle(?) started.

As Mettaton, if the act tab is to be believed, began asking questions, Frisk had managed to sneak behind him. While his focus was on Sans, she could see some of the answers to half of the questions that weren’t covered by Mettaton’s hand. She and Flowey helped sign the right letter choices, even if it was for a question that Sans didn’t need help with. However, when Sans became stumped on a question and Frisk couldn’t see the answer to it, Alphys would draw the letter on a free piece of paper and show it to Sans behind Mettaton’s back. Since her life was on the line as well, she had to help them. Unknown to them, Alphys had another reason for helping them. As she monitored the human’s adventure, she couldn’t help be inspired by her actions. Not only did her actions save countless monsters but it also spared her secret love. However, there was something she hadn’t thought of. When Mettaton asked a question about her favorite game, she couldn’t help but nerd out. That’s when the robot turned from the now confused skeleton to the nervous fan girl. He looked between the interlopers behind him before saying, “My my. You two wouldn’t be helping our contestant, are you?” Frisk laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. “Alphys?” he said to her. Her clipboard was starting to be covered in desperate claw marks. “Oh, you should have told me!” the robot yelled dramatically, “How about I ask a question you’ll be sure to know the answer to?” “Please don’t!” she yelled while blushing madly. However, it was already too late to stop him. He turned towards Sans and asked, “Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?” Sans looked at the options that he was given and instantly knew who it was. He was about to select the name when he looked at Frisk. She looked as if she also knew who it was too, but was begging him to keep it secret. As tempting as it was to press the button, he sighed and selected ‘I don’t know’ instead. Mettaton seemed displeased by the answer but didn’t bother to continue. He gave a short outro and rocketshipped(?) away. After he left, a heavy tension filled the room. Alphys stared at the skeleton before saying, “You knew didn’t you? After all the stuff I said and how I acted, why did you keep quiet?” Sans shrugged, “maybe because it’s not really my business to say something like that.” Alphys looked at him skeptically before and idea popped into her head. She smirked, “Or maybe you have a crush of your own and don’t want anyone to find out.” He froze up as his face flushed red. “w-what?” Sans stuttered, “i-i don’t have a crush! w-what g-gave you t-that idea?” She and Frisk smirked at him as he started sweating. “Who is it?” Flowey asked him as the girls continued smirking. “w-what are you talking about?” he stuttered again starting to back away from the group. If he had his hoddie, he would have pulled it over his face by now, but Frisk still had it and he doubted that he was going to get it back without an answer. “Tell us,” Alphys said as her interest peaked. “n-no!” that was all Sans could muster in the way of words. They kept looking at him, their grins growing wider the more flustered he got. Eventually, he put his hands to his ears(?) and started to ‘nope’ away. Frisk couldn’t help but laugh as she walked after her skele-friend. And as they walked away, Alphys now knew why no one has killed the human yet and maybe the root of Sans’s betrayal. 

Once Frisk caught up with Sans, they stayed quiet for a bit. While Sans was trying desperately to get rid of the blush that still adorned his face, she was trying to figure out who Sans’s crush might be. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got. She desperately wanted to know who could make Sans go from a ‘bad boy’ to a blushing mess, but she’s never seen him act any different to any of the monsters they’ve meet so far and, now that she knew who Alphys’s crush was, she could rule out the others. Even while some other monsters who obviously had a crush on him showed up, he’d show no signs of returning their affection. After a while, she couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him. The thought of him having a crush but stay alone kind of hurts her. If Sans didn’t look like he was in deep thought, she would have hugged him and offer to help him in any way she could.

As they walked through Hotland, Sans had noticed that Frisk had been staring at him most of the time. Even when they were on that weird cooking show and a sham of a news broadcast, he could still feel her gaze locked on him. This made it even harder to get his blush to go away. After all, it’s not every day that your crush stares at you none stop. He just hoped that she didn’t figure it out. The last thing he wanted to do was have her think he’s weird for liking a human. “Sans,” Frisk said quietly. “hm?” he said while turning to look at her. “You’ve been very quiet lately. Are you mad at me for asking about your crush?” He froze. He mentally kicked himself for making her worry about him as he said, “no. i’m not mad at you. just thinking is all.” Frisk tried to think of a way to cheer him up. “I could help you get your crush,” she said suddenly taking Sans off guard, “That is, if you want me too.” Sans flushed red again, “that’s very nice of you, but it’s okay,” he laughed nervously as he looked at the ground, “like i said, there’s not much hope for me anyway.” Frisk ran in front of him and made him look up at her before saying, “And like I said, we’re going to get out of here together. No matter what happens, we won’t leave you by yourself.” She then hugged Sans tightly, “I promise.” It took a moment before he returned her embrace and took her promise to heart. However, he knew that this promise might be one that not even she could keep.

(more filler! Feel free to skip)

They entered what appeared to be a parlor. It was covered in webs and, if it wasn’t for the lack of dust, seemed abandoned. The whole group was caught off guard when they entered a fight with a little spider girl. The girl, named Muffet, fought the group all at once, sending her spiders and pastries to keep the human busy while she let the skeleton ‘play’ with her pet. She laughed whenever she saw the human try to escape the web or when the monster latched on to the roof hoping to get away from Cupcake, the spider muffin. It wasn’t until she got a telegram from the other spiders that she let them go. And after a brief moment of trying to get anymore stray spiders out of Sans’s eye socket, the group went on their way towards the core.

(filler over. Enjoy the story)

After climbing all the way to the top of the core, the group stood in front of an ominous looking door. Frisk saw another savepoint next to it. She thought she wouldn’t need it because Sans was still wearing his, but it didn’t hurt to keep it in mind. They entered the door and were meet with darkness. The door shut behind them and a spotlight reviled Mettaton standing in the middle of the room. “Why there you are, darling,” Mettaton said sweetly, mostly to Sans, “For a while, I thought I was going to have to use the human as my new contestant. But, thanks to you, this has remained a mostly monster only show all the way to the finale.” Sans got into a stance, ready to fight off the robot. “I hope you know how all my shows end,” Mettaton said as he prepared to start the battle. Sans glared at him as Frisk was already behind Mettaton. 

When the battle started, Frisk noticed something she hadn’t before. On Mettaton’s back, there was a small switch that seemed to be well hidden because of the color. She decided to take a chance and flip the switch. Mettaton froze as he said in a slightly unsettling way, “Did you. Just flip. My switch?” He seemed to begun to short circuit as Frisk ran back over to Sans. A bright light filled the room and, when it dissipated, a humanoid robot to the place of the rectangular one. He sounded just like Mettaton, but his attacks were much worse than the other encounters with him. Sans had to use much of his power just to make sure Frisk didn’t get hit, let alone protect himself. When Mettaton sent more bombs their way, Sans had to push her one way and jump in the other because he could no longer use his magic. He was panting out of pure exhaustion as he struggled to pick himself up. Mettaton saw this as an opportunity and launched even more bombs, all directed at Sans. “Sans, look out!” was the last thing he heard when he saw countless bombs flying his way. He desperately wanted to get out of the way, but his body was far too tired to even move an inch.  
Moments later, the bombs went off and the only thing that could be heard were explosions and Sans’s scream. As smoke from the bombs still hung in the air, Mettaton spoke, “Well, beauties and gentlebeauties, let’s see if our wonderful contestant has beat the odds and survived or if he has joined the others in ‘peaceful’ rest.” All Frisk could do was stare at the place where Sans disappeared in the smoke, hoping that somehow he was still there. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight. In place of her dearest friend was his clothes and a pile of dust. The savepoint that he once wore around his neck turned from its beautiful golden color to a depressing grey. “SANS!!” she cried out, tears escaping her eyes as her call resonated through the entire core. Those who didn’t know what just occurred sat confused when they heard the human’s mournful cry. But those who saw the event couldn’t help but share in the human’s sadness. No one wanted to see the small monster die or the human in so much pain. Even Undyne, now trying to comfort Papyrus who was now mourning over the loss of his brother, couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the human she had once tried to kill. Alphys, on the other hand, was sobbing at her monitor. The emotion that the human expressed in one cry and the many words left unspoken by Sans were too much for the scientist to bare. Mettaton, however, seemed amused by the display, “Well, that’s too bad. Here I thought that he might have made it somehow. I guess that’s what happened to a coward.” Flowey looked at Frisk, “What do we do now?” She looked up at him, “I made a promise, Flowey. I promised I wouldn’t leave him here.” Flowey sighed before laughing, “You know what? I don’t want to leave him either. So, how are you going to do it?” She pulled out the empty gun. Flowey gave a knowing smile as he summoned his ‘friendliness pellets’ and watched her load them into the gun. Mettaton became nervous as she turned to him with the now loaded gun. “Just what are you planning to do with that?” he said kind of scared. She smiled as she lifted the gun to her head, “Keep my promise.” She pulled the trigger. Her SOUL shattered as she was thrown back in time. Back before she lost her secret love.

She awoke to the sound of Sans’s voice. He had been awake for a while and was trying to wake her up too. “Frisk, are you okay kiddo?” Sans said to her when she woke up. “I’m the one who’s suppose to ask that,” she said tenderly as she began to look him over, “Are you hurt? You didn’t get flowers too, did you? Do you remember anything?” Sans couldn’t help but smile at how much she cared but his smile soon faded as he answered, “i’m not hurt. i can’t remember much though. all i remember is a white light and explosion. it was from a bomb, i think…i died, didn’t i?” She nodded sadly. “well, that explains what happened to me, but what about you? how did you die? did Mettaton get you too?” She looked down as she shook her head ‘no’. Sans looked at her confused and was about to ask what she meant when she started talking. “I didn’t make it because I chose not to,” she said as she looked Sans in the eye sockets, “When you died, I didn’t want to fight anymore. I didn’t want to break the promise that I made to you,” tears gathered in her eyes, “I wasn’t ready to say good bye to someone like you again.” She began to cry in his sweater while Sans tried to process what she had just said. Could it be that she shared in his feelings? He decided to think about it later and began to comfort the girl in front of him. He let her cry as long as she needed, just enjoying the fact that his love may not be so hopeless after all.

Once she had regained her composure, the group thought it would be best to come up with a plan before encountering the robot again. They decided that it would be best if they were far enough away from each other so that they could have more room to dodge attacks. Knowing that there will be very little chances to heal, Frisk traded her apron and frying pan for the cowboy hat and gun for extra DF and AT up. She loaded the gun with Flowey’s friendliness pellets and entered the room with Sans, determined to get pass the crazed star. Mettaton watched as the duo entered the room and began to monologue in a rather excited voice. However, hearing this before, Frisk had already snuck behind him and flipped the switch.

The battle went a lot smoother this time. Now that Sans didn’t have to worry too much about Frisk, he had enough energy to dodge and defend if need be. Frisk and Flowey were doing okay too, but Flowey soon became tired trying to keep her gun loaded. She noticed this and tried to use the ammo sparsely so that she didn’t tire him out too much. However, Mettaton had already noticed her change in action and changed his battle style as well. He made sure that the bombs he fired kept Sans distracted and Frisk isolated. He waited for his chance, just one little slip up from the girl. It came in the form of a fumble from losing her balance and aimed every last bomb at her. Seeing the bombs coming, she made Flowey let go and escape into the ground while she tried to get out of the way as best she could. She let out a scream as one bomb detonated close to the left side of her face as smoke consumed her. “Frisk!” Sans cried out when he heard the girl’s scream. He knew that the girl didn’t die in the explosion since time didn’t reset, but he still cared about the girl’s well being. “Well beauties and gentalbeauties, seems our favorite little human may have bit the dust,” Mettaton said with a wave of his flamboyant hand, “Though, I could be wrong. After all, the smoke has not yet cleared. How about we wait and see?” They waited and saw a figure becoming clearer. Frisk was picking herself off the floor with something dripping off the left side of her face. 

Sans’s eye sockets widen when he realized that it was blood. Mettaton didn’t seemed to notice or care as he said, “My my. Seems like our little human is alive after all. Well, if you’re done staring at the floor, why not take your turn?” Sans waited for her to respond and everyone watching the spectacle at home were anxious to see what the human will do. She stayed still for a moment before standing. The smoke cleared as she covered her left eye and turned to them with a sweet smile. She had blood and tears streaming down her face that gave her a slightly psychopathic look, but the audience loved it. The rating sky rocketed as monsters cheered at home for the human. Even Undyne, who had tried to kill her, couldn’t help but suplex the couch, with Papyrus still on it, once she recognized the human’s fighting spirit. Mettaton, however, became slightly jealous of the girl’s popularity. He was supposed to be the star of this show, not her. He tried to launch more bombs at her and Sans, but both of them managed to dodge them and get closer to each other. “how you holding up, sweetheart?” Sans asked when they were standing back to back. “Well, apart from my left eye being useless now, I’m fine,” Frisk chuckled, “I’m afraid being away from each other isn’t going to work anymore. I’m going to need your help.” Sans pulled her out of the way of a bomb flying at her from the left side as he said, “i wouldn’t have it any other way.”

With those words uttered, she moved some of her hair to cover her left eye as she equipped the frying pan and apron again. She had noticed that every time that the robot took his turn, he always seem to pose to increase his ratings, even if only a little. Frisk thought they could use that fact to their advantage. Every time they dodge, they stopped in a pose-like state using the light from the explosion as a backdrop. The ratings shot up with every pose the duo did, all cheering for the human and traitor to beat Mettaton at his own game. Eventually, the ratings became high enough to force Mettaton to take viewer call-ins. The more monsters that called him, the more he came to realize that, even though they were cheering for the human and skeleton, he was still the star of this show. After a heart felt outro, the robot let the group pass with no more interruptions. 

Frisk thanked him and lead the group into the next room. However, when they were a good distance away from Mettaton and the rest of the core, she collapsed on the floor. “Frisk!” Sans yelled as he rushed to her side, “are you okay? talk to me, sweetheart. what’s going on?” She looked at him with the only eye that still worked and said with tired smile, “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay. I just feel a bit lightheaded.” She tried to get up only to fall down again if Sans hadn’t caught her. He looked at her worried. The wound on her face was still visible and bleeding slightly. She saw his worried expression and quickly covered it. “Frisk,” Sans said tenderly, “let’s just go back. i’m sure we can find someone who can-,” He was cut off by Frisk as she said, “We’re so close though. We can’t go back yet. I’ll be okay…” Her eyes began to water, hoping that Sans would understand. He sighed, knowing that there would be no way to stop her now. “okay,” he said catching her off guard, “we won’t go back, but only if you swear that you’ll be well enough to fight if we have to. i don’t want to risk you dying or losing your other eye.” She thought about it for a moment before agreeing to his terms. 

After that, they continued until they reached a house that looked almost like Toriel’s. “Where are we?” Flowey asked while looking around. “this is the king’s house,” Sans said calmly, “he normally likes to hangout in his garden, so we should be safe for now.” Sans turned the door knob and lead Frisk inside. Recognizing the layout of the house, she turned and walked into the hall on the right. Wondering where she was going, Sans followed her to the first door. He watched as she opened it, reviling what seemed to be a child’s bedroom. Well, children’s bedroom since there was two beds. Frisk sat down on one of the beds before saying, “Maybe we should rest here for a bit. After all, I can’t be the only one tired, can I?” As if on cue, Sans let out a yawn. She and Flowey couldn’t help but smile as Flowey said, “Well, you two can take a nap. I’ll jam the door shut with my vines and wake you up if something goes wrong.” They nodded at that idea as Frisk climbed into the bed. Sans pulled the cover over her as he said, “sleep well, sweetheart.” Frisk smiled as she began drifting into sleep, not remembering the last time she has ever felt safer than with the skeleton hovering near.


	5. The begining of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the name says, this is the last chapter. some characters act out of character and the end seems a little rushed. hope you like it though

Frisk woke up gently. As she rubbed the sleep from her eye, she had noticed that the flowers grew over her other one and any other wounds that she had in the last fight. She ignored them as she looked over to the other bed to find Sans still fast asleep. She smiled at the sight and couldn’t help but find him cute when he was asleep. She quietly got up and whispered to Flowey, “Is everything okay?” Flowey nodded, “Yeah. We should be okay now. I think there was someone here earlier, but they left a while ago.” “Well, that’s a good sign,” she said to her flower friend, “I think we should start moving again, just in case whoever that was decides to come back.” “Are you sure you’re okay?” Flowey whispered to her, “After all, we’re going to see the king soon and you told Sans that you’d be ready for that.” She smiled at him, “Yes, I’ll be okay. The flowers stopped the bleeding and I’m not lightheaded anymore.” Flowey stared at her a little while longer before saying, “Okay then. Wake up sleepy bones and let’s keep going.”

She nodded and went to Sans’s side. He looked so peaceful that she almost didn’t want to wake him up. She sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly, “Sans?” He stirred lightly and snuggled into his pillow. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘five more minutes.’ “Wake up, sleepy bones,” she cooed to him in a slightly affectionate tone, “We have to leave now.” He didn’t move. Frisk sighed. She didn’t want to shake him or yell to get him to wake up, but she wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. She then had an idea. She began to sing softly into his ear(?) as she gently ran her fingers over his cheek bone, “You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear. How much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Sans stirred again, but this time opened his eye sockets. “Wake up, sleepy head,” she smiled at him. Sans smiled back, “hey, sweetheart. how you feeling?” “Much better,” Frisk said as she watches Sans get up. “that’s good,” Sans yawned, “so, i guess we’re leaving?” She nodded. “okay,” Sans said while he stretched, “give me a minute before we head out. i need to make sure i stay awake.” Frisk giggled at the skeleton’s honesty and gave him the time he needed to wake up fully. 

Once they were ready, Flowey released his hold on the door and took his place on her arm. Sans looked out of the room to see if it was clear. Once he was done, he motioned Frisk to step out. Knowing the layout of the house a little better than the skeleton, she started to head for the basement only to discover that the way was blocked by a chain with a note attached to it. “If you wish to seek audience with me, I shall be in the garden. The keys to the chain are in the kitchen and hallway. That’s all it says,” Flowey read as he looked up at Frisk. “Well,” she started, “at least he told us where to find them. Let’s get the one in the kitchen first.” Everyone nodded as Frisk lead them into the next room. There, she saw a reading chair similar to Toriel’s and an extra chair at the dinner table. She walked over to the chairs. ‘Odd,’ she thought, ‘Why would the king have this many chairs?’ She thought back to the room they took shelter in, ‘Does he have a family? If so, where are they?’ “hey, sweetheart, you okay?” Sans’s voice brought her back to reality. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I was just wondering if the king has a family.” Sans looked down to the floor, “well, he did have one. it’s a long story.” She looked at him, “Tell me anyway.” Sans sighed, “okay, but we have to keep moving.” She nodded as Sans began to tell the tale of how the war had really started.

As they walked through the house, Sans told her how the human was found and how they saw them and Asriel, the king’s son, as the hope and future of the underground. When they opened the chain and entered the basement, he told what had happened to the human and what Asriel had done. As they walked done a hall with a view of the city, he told them that the only reason why the war started was because the humans had attacked and killed the young prince and how the king wanted to use the SOULs to get revenge on the humans for what they’ve done. Only then did Frisk feel torn. She didn’t want humans to die, but she wanted to let them take her SOUL just to be free again. 

As she tried to sort out these mixed feelings, the group entered a golden hall. She looked around in awe as she said, “What is this place?” “The judgment hall,” Flowey said kind of on guard, “This is where they are suppose to be.” She tilted her head, “They?” “The judge of the underground,” Flowey said a bit louder, “They say that the judge is the only thing stopping weak monsters from seeing the king.” “Well, I’m sure we can just talk to them,” she said to the overly worried flower. “There’s only one problem to that,” Flowey said as he looked up at Frisk, “No one knows who the judge is or what they looked like, not even the king! For all we know, they could be anywhere, even standing right next to us!” Sans tensed a bit at that statement, but neither Frisk nor Flowey noticed. He cleared his throat(?) before saying, “well, maybe they won’t show up. if we can just get through this hallway, we’ll be at the king’s chamber.” Frisk nodded as she walked beside Sans. At that point, she noticed how Sans’s savepoint was glowing, almost as if it was attuned to this place. She brushed off the feeling as they continued on, saving all her focus and energy for the king of all monsters.

They entered the throne room. In the field of flowers, they saw a cloaked figure who seemed to be humming to himself. She assumed that this was the king and slowly approached him with Sans not far behind. A slight rustling sound caught his attention, “Oh, is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers!” With a wave of his hand, he emptied the water container onto the flowers, “There we are!” He turned, reviling himself to be just like Toriel, only bigger. “Hello. How can I-,” he started before he laid eyes on the group, “Oh.”

Sans fell to one knee out of instinct and Frisk followed his example. “Hello, your majesty,” she started, “We don’t mean to intrude, but may we please pass to the barrier?” Asgore, the king, chuckled at the human’s words and manners. It was clear that she didn’t really know how to act towards him and was just building off of the actions of the skeleton next to her, who seemed to be quiet tense as well. “Raise, young ones,” Asgore said as he watched the group do as they were told, “I shall lead you to the barrier, but I cannot permit you to pass so freely. After all, you are the last human needed to free us from this place,” Asgore then glanced over to Sans, “And you are a traitor to your people.” All Sans could do was look at the garden beneath his feet. He knew that something like this would happen. Even if Frisk did make it through the barrier, there would be no way for him to escape the wrath of his king. She looked at Sans and grabbed his hand to provide him a little comfort as she said, “That will be fine.” “I see,” Asgore said, “Then you know what we must do,” she nodded, “When you are ready, come into the next room.” Asgore then turned and walked out of his garden, leaving the group to sort out their thoughts before following him.

Asgore watched the group follow him. “How tense,” he said in slightly caring, “Just think of it like a visit to the dentist.” He had hoped that that would calm them down a bit, but they seemed to be just as tense as before. Since Frisk wasn’t a fan of the dentist, it was only natural, but she appreciated the effort. They stopped in front of a big door. “Are you ready?” he asked, “If not, I understand,” he chuckled softly, “I’m not ready either.” As they were about to enter the room, Frisk saw yet another savepoint next to the door and couldn’t help but think that this might be ‘The End’.

They entered the room and stood before the barrier. Her eyes widened in awe as the barrier seemed to shift between light and darkness. “This is the barrier,” Asgore started with his back towards the group, “This is what is keeping us trapped underground,” he looked over his shoulder, “If, by any chance, you have something you must attend to, please do what you must.” Frisk thought about the many friends that she made here and the love that she developed towards Sans. She wanted all of them to be happy and knew that, if she went back now, it would only make it harder to say good bye. Sans thought about how his life changed when Frisk showed up. In just a few short days, she has brought him more joy than he could remember feeling in years. Even if his life was to be cut short because of her, he didn’t do a single thing that he regrets and was determined to see this through to the end. Frisk, Sans and Flowey exchanged glances before nodding in unison. She looked to Asgore, “We’re ready.” “I see,” Asgore said as he turned to the group fully, “This is it then. Ready?” They nodded. The floor began to shake softly as containers that held the human SOULs appeared. One of them was empty, and Frisk knew that it was for her.  
As twilight shined through the barrier, she was determined to get the king to let them pass. However, Asgore had a different idea in mind. Once the battle started, Asgore shattered the girl’s mercy button, leaving fight to be the only thing she could choose. As the battle raged on, Frisk tried her hardest to talk to the king. She didn’t want to fight him and was separated from Sans. Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around her with the flames too high to jump over and her health too low to just run through it. “Frisk!” Sans cried out before he was struck with the blunt side of the spear. As Sans reeled back from the blow, Asgore saw this as an opportunity to pin him to the wall using the spear. “I suppose I should deal with you first,” Asgore said as he watched Sans struggle to free himself from his spear, “I don’t like to hurt other monsters, but I must do what is needed of me.” Asgore began to charge a fire attack as he said, “I’ll give you one last chance to prove your loyalty to your people,” Sans glared at him as he continued to speak, “You must kill the human by yourself.” Sans looked over to Frisk. She smiled at him, letting him know that she didn’t mind if he did kill her. Sans smiled back as he turned to the king and said, “I would rather die than hurt her.” She gasped as Asgore spoke, “Very well then.” The flames in his hand got bigger. Frisk and Sans closed their eyes (eye sockets) and waited for the blast.

However, a blast could be heard, but not from the king. He was sent flying and Sans was dropped to the floor. They looked to see who could have helped them to find another goat monster. Frisk’s eyes widen as she called their name, “Ms. Toriel!!” Toriel quickly ran over to her child, with tears of joy streaming down her face, “Oh, my child! I’m so glad you’re safe!” Sans smiled at them but turned when he heard footsteps coming up fast. To his surprise, everyone showed up. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, even Mettaton came to either help in the fight or see Frisk off. 

After checking to see if the duo was okay, Toriel turned to Asgore and began to scold him for harming the group and nearly killing the monster that had a very good reason to protect and help the human. As they were talking, Frisk stared at the barrier. Sans walked over to her and said, “you really want to go home, don’t you?” She turned to him when she heard the sadness in his voice, “i know we had to go through a lot to get here, but do you really have to leave?” The others looked at her too as Toriel said, “He’s right, my child. Do you really have to leave? I mean, I know we cannot replace your family, but we can have a good life here.” Frisk looked at her dear friends as she felt Flowey tug on her arm, “Stay with us, please?” Everyone looked at her, waiting for her response. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she smiled and said, “I don’t even remember why I wanted to leave.” The monsters cheered. “A celebration!” Undyne called out, “To a new friend and family member!” That night, they had a party in her honor. As it ended, she left with her new goat mother and thought that this was the best thing to happen to her.

Weeks had passed since that day. Frisk had been accepted and loved by every monster. She enjoyed helping out her friends whenever she could. Even going on Mettaton’s shows, though they’re not dangerous anymore, where her stage name was ‘The Angel of the Underground’. Though her favorite moments were spent with Sans, the only one that has been there for her and even protect her with his life. She still hasn’t worked up the courage to tell him how she really felt, but what they had already made her look forward to waking up.

However, she knew that it wasn’t meant to last. Every day, even after she stopped dying or resetting, a new flower appeared on her body. She could keep it hidden, but eventually it became so bad that she could no longer feel her legs. She was eventually bed-ridden and no longer able to leave her room. She wasn’t lonely though. Her friends would always visit when they could, but no one visited more than Sans. He would visit her every morning until Papyrus came to get him only to come back on his break. Sometimes, he would even stay with her overnight, sleeping with his hand in hers. Even when she lost her sight to the flowers, she could still feel his gentle presence when he entered, hear his puns when he was there, and felt the warmth of his hand even if he left.

But, she knew her time was about to come to a close. She asked Sans if he could take her to the beginning of the ruins. Once they got there, she could feel the warmth of the sun and the scent of flowers surrounding her. Sans sat on the bed of flowers with her still in his arms. “so, what’s this about, sweetheart?” he asked her once they were settled. “Sans,” she said weakly since her throat was covered in flowers, “did you ever find another human?” Sans stared at her for a moment wondering where that question came from, “no. why do you ask?” “I see,” she breathed, she didn’t have much time left, “Then can you promise me something?” Sans was starting to become worried. She had never asked anyone for anything, never mind a promise, but Sans said, “sure.” “When I die, promise me you’ll use my SOUL to free everyone.” Sans tensed, “what do you mean? you’re not old enough to kick the bucket. what do you mean when you say ‘when i die’?” Frisk brought her hand to his cheek. She felt something wet and knew he was crying, “As much as I hate to say it, I won’t make it to old age. I don’t even thing that I can make it to tomorrow. When I leave, I want you all to be happy. To see the sun and moon. To see all of the things that I have taken for granted.” “but you CAN’T die!” Sans yelled, tears now flowing freely from his eye sockets, “can’t you just reset? we can just do this all over again! they won’t know!” She smiled sadly, her own tears falling beneath the peddles, “They won’t, but you will. You’ve always remembered and I won’t tear you away from happiness.” Her SOUL appeared in front of him as she said with her final breathe, “You have made me so happy and I won’t let anyone take your happiness or anyone else’s away from you.” Her hand dropped from his face. Sans held her now-hollow-body close as he whispered, “but don’t you get it? i love you.”

He stayed there until Flowey found him. Flowey didn’t need him to say a word when he saw Frisk’s SOUL. He climbed up on Sans’s shoulder and petted his head with his leaves. “I’ll miss her too,” Flowey whispered to the mourning skeleton, “but you have to be strong. For her sake.” “i know,” Sans said as he gently rested her body on the bed of flowers. He carefully cupped his hands around the SOUL. He began to walk away, looking back at the flower bed one last time.

After breaking the news to Toriel, they left the ruins and headed to the barrier. Behind them were other monsters, all wanting to pay their respects to the human that has shown them so much love. Soon, it went from just a handful of monsters to a sad march filled with every monster in the underground. From Froggits, who had nothing better to do, to Mettaton, who dropped everything in the middle of a show, were there to show support to the friend that they have lost. When they were in front of the barrier, Asgore summoned the human SOULs. Frisk’s SOUL glowed brightly as the other floated to the barrier. Sans took his hands away from the SOUL, but it did not leave him. Almost as if she still didn’t want to leave him alone. Sans smiled sadly at the SOUL as he whispered, “don’t worry, sweetheart. i’ll be fine.” The SOUL hesitated for a moment before slowly leaving him and joining the others at the barrier. A bright flash of light filled the room as the SOUL destroyed the barrier. Once everyone was out of their shock, they walked forward to finally see the surface. Everyone stared in awe of the sunset. Quickly, monsters filled the field not too far from the cave’s exit, rolling in the grass or just soaking up the sunlight with a nice breeze blowing lazily over the landscape. They stayed until night fall when the king ordered everyone back inside for now. Sans stayed there a while longer, staring at the stars in the sky, a single wish he kept repeating in his mind. ‘i wish Frisk would come back. i don’t want anything else, i just want her back,’ he thought, ‘i just want to tell her how i really feel.’

Sans wasn’t the only one feeling like this. Frisk stood on the edge of life. She knew that paradise was just a few steps behind her and that she could leave and live there happily for all eternity, like the other SOULs did. But she couldn’t take a single step; she didn’t want to. She wanted nothing more than to go back, to be with the people who she loved and loved her back. She then heard footsteps behind her as a voice said, “Well, look at what we have here.” She turned to find someone who looked almost like her, “Who are you?” “Oh, where are my manners?” they said kind of sarcastically, “My name is Chara and let me be the first to thank you.” She tilted her head, “Thank me?” Chara nodded, “Yeah. After all, you helped freed them, right?” Frisk looked back down to the world she left behind. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” Chara said noticing her sadness, “If you had just left when you had the chance, you wouldn’t have to feel bad now,” Chara looked where Frisk was looking, “He wouldn’t either.” Tears began to form in her eyes. “You never got to tell him, did you?” Chara said as she looked up at them, “Yes, I do know that you like him. You two are one of my favorite ships.” “I just wish I knew how to go back,” Frisk whispered. “Well, you could have just reset,” Chara said to her, “but now that you’re here, no one has control anymore. You got rid of that when you let yourself die,” they stayed quite for a minute before Chara continued, “But, I think I know a way to get you there.” 

Frisk looked at Chara as she said, “How?” “Well, first you’ll have to fix your SOUL,” Chara started as they pointed to her fractured SOUL, “You’re missing a piece. It happened when the barrier broke.” She brought a hand to her SOUL as she asked, “How can I fix it? And even if I do, what if the flowers come back?” Chara chuckled slightly, “The flowers only killed you because you didn’t have magic,” they held a piece of a monster’s SOUL in their hand, “but if you have this, you’ll be able to go back and use magic.” Frisk stared at the SOUL sliver in their hand, “Where did you get that?” Chara sighed, “You’ve heard the story, right? How Asriel took my SOUL to take me home? Well, when we died, our SOULs had mixed and I died with a little of his SOUL as he died with a little of mine.” They held the sliver out to her, “Take it. I won’t need it anymore and you want to go back to him, right?” Frisk carefully cupped the SOUL, “Why are you helping me so much?” “Because,” Chara started, “I know what it feels like. To be forced to leave behind everything, just to try and make sure they would be happy. The only difference is, you didn’t fail like I did. Your time’s not up just yet.” Frisk smiled and hugged Chara as she thanked them. Once they pulled away from the hug, Chara disappeared and Frisk absorbed the monster SOUL.

Sans visited that place again. Even though he had to help Papyrus pack for the move, he couldn’t help but come here, hoping that somehow Frisk would be waiting for him. He set a blue rose on the flowers and began to walk away, thinking that maybe he was an idiot for wishing on stars. When he turned, a bright light filled the room. Before he could turn around, he felt two arms hug him from behind. He looked down and found one of them looked human while the other was covered in…flowers? He looked behind him to see a honey-colored eye looking back. “Frisk?” he whispered in disbelief when she finally let him turn. She nodded slowly and was quickly hugged by the skeleton. “please, tell me this isn’t a dream,” Sans whispered as tears of joy began to form in is eye sockets. “No,” she said to him as she looked him in the eye(?), “This isn’t a dream. And neither is this.” She had kissed fully as Sans tensed slightly but soon relaxed into it. When they pulled away, she said to him, “I’m sorry that I had to put you through that. I never had the time or courage to say what I wanted to before this, but I do now. I love you and I don’t want to leave you ever again.” Sans stood there as his face flushed red again. Frisk saw this and said, “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” “are you serious?” Sans asked as he snapped out of his daze, “Frisk, ever since i first met you, i always thought that i was the only one who felt that way,” he stroked her face gently, “but hearing you say those words, you can imagine how happy that makes me.” He kissed her before saying, “i love you too and nothing in this world is going to change that.” They stared happily into each other’s eye (sockets) before they left the underground with the others to start their new live on the surface.

(epilogue…)

Many years passed. The sound of children’s laughter filled the yard. Charlie, a human child, was playing with his sister, Calibri the skeleton, and their aunt Undyne and uncle Papyrus. Frisk watched her children play as her husband helped cook dinner. She looked at every last thing they had, and never took any of it for granted again.

Fin :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of it. just want to say, thanks for taking the time to read this. it means a lot. hope you have a great day :3

**Author's Note:**

> and this marks the end of chapter one. hope you guys liked it. feel free to leave comments and opinions. have a nice day :3


End file.
